Phillip the Nickel
Philip the Nickel is a recurring character on the Fairly OddParents. She is Cosmo's Nickel. Cosmo, has a strong, but strange, attachment to this Nickel possibly loving her almost as much as he loves Wanda. Cosmo first met her in the episode Spaced Out when he and Wanda poofed up Mark Chang from Yugopotamia, after Timmy wished for an authentic alien to recreate a scene from Crash Nebula. When the alien's parents found out that their son was transported to earth they were outraged and resolved to destroy earth and rescue their son, not necessarily in that order. When Cosmo found out that an alien armada was headed to earth to destroy it he called Timmy over to the fish bowl. Wanda told Timmy that "We have good news and bad news." When Timmy asked what the good news was Cosmo responded "The alien we got you is actually a prince from the dreaded war planet Yugopotamia," Wanda continued "And his parents are on their way to earth to destroy the earth and rescue their son!" Timmy followed up by asking "What's the bad news?" Wanda said "Wait, that was the bad news." Frustrated Timmy asked again "So then what's the good news?" To which Cosmo replied "I found a Nickel!" Timmy proceeded to wish for the Alien to go back home, unfortunately this was not possible because Mark Chang had fallen in love with Vicky. Since fairy god parents can't interfere with true love, their magic didn't work. When Timmy asked if they had returned the alien, Cosmo and Wanda looked at Timmy worried, Cosmo said Ehhhh... Timmy asked "More good news nickel boy?"Cosmo yelled, "My nickel!" and scampered off into the castle and slammed the door. Later in the episode it is revealed what Cosmo named the Nickel when Timmy said that he had good news and bad news. Cosmo followed up by saying "I named my Nickel Philip!" King Grippulon, Mark Changs' father, asked "What's the bad news?" Cosmo replied "It's a Girl Nickel!" At the end of the episode, Vicky found Philip, which made Cosmo extremely distraught. He was able to reclaim Philip though, because he is shown with her in later episodes. Philip seems to have a comforting effect on Cosmo. Cosmo sleeps with Philip and sometimes brings her with him when he is afraid, such as in the event of a burglary. He also has a portrait of her in his room right above his bed. It is possible that Cosmo only likes Philip because of her appearance. He likes Nickels because of their luster. And in-fact bet Wanda in a bet with Juandissimo where if Juandisimo lost, he would give Cosmo a nickel. Appearance Philip is short and round. She is a shiny cylinder with a height of 0.077 in and diameter of 0.835 in. She weighs 5 grams. She has a large 5 printed on her front. Relationships Philip seems to be there exclusively for Cosmo, although she was in Vicky's hands for some time. None of the other characters interact with Philip, or see her as anything more than just a nickel. To Cosmo she is special, but the reason for the relationship is murky and no one truly understands it. Wanda usually tolerates or ignores Philip's presence. She seems indifferent to her. Episodes *Spaced Out *Hassle in the Castle Trivia *Philip is usually a boy's name but it's a girl nickel. *Her Last Apperence Was Hassle In The Castle *Coins doesn't have a gender, but Cosmo named a girl nickel instead Category:Characters Category:Female